Shining Surprises
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: A day which started as normal for Misty Waterflower becomes much more. She is travelling halfway around the world, takes up the responsibility of the another gym, battles trainers looking for Fen badge...all just for seeing an old 'best friend' of hers? Pokeshipping all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Shining Surprises**

This idea just popped into my mind and the next thing I knew, I was penning it down on my fanfiction notepad. This chapter will be focused on Misty. So, just sit back, and enjoy…

 **Disclaimer** \- I don't own Pokémon

In case anyone's wondering, this is set when Ash is travelling through Sinnoh and has won three badges, and the next one is Fen badge. Ages-

 **Misty** \- 16 and a half

 **Ash** \- 16

 **Dawn** \- 13

 **Brock** \- 18

 **Daisy** \- 19

 **Professor** **Oak** \- 65

 **AN EXCHANGE OF GYM LEADERS**

It was a normal day as the bright Sunrays entered the dim-lit room. It was painted a shade of sky blue, creating a soothing feeling. The room had pretty much everything one could ask for. A television was placed at the far end to a queen-sized bed, on the top of which our favorite redhead was sleeping. Wrapped under the soft blankets, she was feeling a rush of content emotions, losing herself to the lull of the warmth, when her beauty sleep was rudely interrupted by a loud ringing noise.

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" the alarm clock on a table beside the bed squeaked loudly.

With a jolt, Misty sat up on the bed, her hair falling crumply on her shoulders. The realization of the noise dawned on her, and with a strong tap, she shut the ringing thing off.

Stretching her slender limbs, yawning, she got out from the softness and warmth of the covers, glancing at the digital clock stationed at the top of the television.

 **7:30 AM**

"It's about time I get up" she said while stifling a yawn "the Gym has to be opened soon too." So saying, she went into the bathroom to freshen up.

The water Pokémon trainer had improved a lot over the years she had came back to take care of the Cerulean Gym in her sisters' absence. Cerulean Gym, which was earlier considered the **weakest** of all the gyms in Kanto due to the ritual of just giving away badges by her three sisters, is now considered as the **toughest** , maintaining the win of 80%, all thanks to the youngest Waterflower. Only two of ten trainers were able to win against the redhead, which deflated the gloating ego of many and gave a lesson or two about training to others.

Neither Lt. Surge's Raichu, nor Erika's Vileplume, or Sabrina's Alakazam could match up to the sheer strength of the 'Thrilling Trio' of her Gyarados, Empoleon and Swampert, backed up by many others who were amazingly stronger than their wild counterparts.

She was praised greatly and often given rewards for this, considering that she was the youngest Gym Leader, surpassing most who were more experienced than her. While her raven-haired best friend Ash Ketchum had gone exploring regions after regions with new Pokémon and new companions, she had travelled every now and then for catching new Pokémon, not only from Kanto or Johto but also Hoenn and Sinnoh, thus resulting in quite a big collection.

As she came out of the shower draped in a towel, her fierce red hair dripping wet, she threw on a pair of baggy navy blue shorts with a pink and white belt and a yellow sleeveless top with a hood. Putting on a pair of sneakers, she went down into the hallway, heading straight for the food storage area.

"I bet that it's there" she murmured, opening the double doors and eyeing around the large room.

Her attention was drawn to a sound of shuffling of boxes from the right end. Walking over to there, the source emerged itself as a blue, polka dot Pokémon.

"Azurill! How many times have I told you to stay out of this room? Do you know you could be seriously hurt by the big boxes containing tins of Pokémon food?" she scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

Azurill looked downcast shuffling its small paws, feeling embarrassed. "Azu…."

"But you're alright, and that's what matters" she said scooping up the small Pokémon in her arms. "Promise me that you won't do it again"

"Azurill!" It jumped up and nuzzled its cheek against the redhead's to show its affirmation.

"Alright, let's go feed the Pokémon" Misty said, putting Azurill down and filling her arms with various types of Pokémon food cans, taking it to their residing area.

Over the time, the Cerulean Gym had expanded in area. The left hall with a large pool and chairs was the stadium for the 'Sensational Sisters' water shows and gym battles. The right hall, slightly bigger than the stadium contained the Pokémon tanks, the sisters' rooms, kitchen, drawing room etc.

"This one's for pure water types like Staryu, Milotic, Goldeen, Seeking, Shellos, Wailord, Luvdisc, Feraligatr and others" she muttered, holding up a can over a specifically large tank.

"Come on guys, time for breakfast!" she exclaimed, emptying the can. Suddenly her Vaporeon came up to Misty, holding a food tray in her mouth.

"Oh! Vaporeon, here's your special food, sweetie" she said bending down to pet her head before pouring the food in the tray.

Misty couldn't help but smile with content at the sight of the Bubble Jet Pokémon enjoying her meal. As much as she wanted to travel with her best friends again, she couldn't and she wouldn't. Her Pokémon were here. Her life was here. She wouldn't give it up just like that.

After feeding all the dual types like Gyarados, Emopleon, Kabutops, Tentacruel, Cloyster and others as well as non-water types like her newly evolved Gardevoir, Luxray and Glaceon, Misty went to the Gym's kitchen to have breakfast for herself, her Azurill and Vaporeon trailing behind.

She briefly glanced at the wall clock

 **9:00 AM**

The redhead poured some cereal and milk into a blue bowl. Just as she was about to take her first bite, the videophone on the drawing room started ringing, loudly so.

"Huh? Who's calling? It's too early" she said, walking to the communicating device absently.

She sat on the seat before the phone and picked it up. The screen blinked twice and the face of an elderly man appeared.

"Hello Misty" he smiled

"Hello Professor Oak. Good morning" Misty beamed. It was always good to talk to such a knowledgeable man.

"Good morning to you too. How are you and your Pokémon?"

"They are all good Professor. Oh, and Azurill says hi"

"Hi to you too, little one" he beamed. The little Pokémon jumped and trilled at being acknowledged.

"So, professor, is there any specific reason you called?"

"I'm glad you asked, dear. There is actually a favor I wanted to ask of you"

"Sure professor. What is it?"

"You know the two legendary Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre?"

"Yes, the two powerful legendaries, each owning an element and always fighting to express their domination over the other"

"Impressive. Well, there's much more to that. And it has got something to do with the Water Pokémon in Sinnoh. And thus day after tomorrow there's a meeting of us researchers"

"That's great, but where do I fit in all of this?" the redhead asked, curiously

"You know Crasher Wake?"

"The Water type Specialist and the Gym Leader of Pastoria City?"

The researcher nodded. "Yes, we have invited him along with many others including Professor Elm, Birch and Ivy in the meeting. But, the problem is that there's no one to take over his place in the Pastoria Gym. And if someone will not take his place, he would not be able to come"

"That's….bad news. Can I help you in any way?"

"As a matter of fact you can. I wanted to ask you if you are willing to take that post temporarily?"

"Me? But why me, Professor?" Misty asked nervously, twirling a strand of her fire red hair.

"Misty, the Cerulean Gym is the toughest gym in all of Kanto. It has flourished under you. I know of all your abilities in Pokémon training. I have even gone through the PIA document of you and your Gym. They're outstanding! Plus, the Nurse Joy who came for your inspection was pretty impressed. You are a wonderfully able trainer Misty. I cannot think of anyone besides you who is able enough for that position"

"Thank you, Professor. But for how long do I have to hold up that position?"

"We don't know exactly yet, but it'll take at least two or three weeks. Pastoria City is famous for its water pokemon. I think that it will also prove a great experience to you"

"I think you are right. But who'll watch my Gym if I'm gone?"

"I didn't think about that until now. Who do you think can keep up to your title?"

After a moment of thought, misty's face broke into a grin. "I think Daisy will be perfect!"

"Your eldest sister?"

"Yes Professor. You know, Daisy has improved quite a lot. She has finally kindled an interest in Pokémon battles. She's quite good now. Plus, Violet and Lily are also there to help her, and they aren't half as bad"

The Professor nodded. "Okay, then. You can leave for Pastoria City tomorrow morning. Once you reach there, talk to Wake and then call me. I will send the ticket over now"

"But Professor-"

"Yes?"

"Can I take my Pokémon with me?"

"Oh, of course! You can take up to nine Pokémon with you. Uh…when talking about pokemon, can you do me another favor?"

"Sure, Professor"

"You remember Ash's Squirtle?"

"Of course, the boss of the Squirtle Squad. Has the cute, little buddy returned?"

"Yes, he has and wants to battle again. But I can't track Ash down because of his constant travelling and he hasn't called for a long time now. So, Squirtle's still here"

"Oh….that's so sad"

"I was wondering if you would train him under you. I'm sure he will be happier with an expert water Pokémon trainer than here in the Laboratory"

"But Professor, Squirtle is Ash's Pokémon. If I train him, it won't be right"

"No, Misty. Ash is your best friend. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, I'm pretty sure he hasn't won the Fen badge-"

"The Fen badge?"

"The badge of Pastoria gym"

"Oh!"

"So, he is bound to come there. If he does, you can return him back. That way, Squirtle can battle, and if he wishes, he can return back to his former trainer"

"That sounds right. But it's totally up to Squirtle if he wants to join me or not"

"Oh, I've already talked to him and he's been very happy about the idea. He likes you very much Misty"

"Okay professor, send him over"

"Okay" the knowledgeable researcher went over and picked up a pokeball, putting it on the transfer machine. "I'm sending it"

"Got it Professor Oak!" Misty said, picking up the object containing the Kanto starter.

"So Misty, have you decided which Pokémon except Squirtle are you taking?"

"Actually, yes. I'm thinking of taking Gyarados, Vaporeon, Milotic, Pelipper, Cloyster, Blastoise, Gardevoir, Luxray and of course, Azurill"

"Wise choice. You may also use the pokemon at the gym if you want to"

"Okay, thank you Professor"

"No, thank YOU Misty. Thanks a lot for helping. If you didn't agree, this discussion would not have happened in the first place"

"The pleasure's entire mine!" the redhead smiled that million dollar smile of hers.

"Anyways Misty, you leave tomorrow morning at 9 am by Pidgeot Air Travels. The plane will take off from Cerulean itself"

"I get it professor. I will not disappoint you" said Misty, feeling highly honored.

"I know you won't" Professor Oak said, winking.

"Thanks, Professor. I will talk to you once I'm in Pastoria City, I guess" the redhead said, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, and Misty?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"If you happen to meet Ash in Sinnoh, tell him I said hi"

"Sure will, Professor. Bye"

"Bye"

As she hung up the vidphone, Misty was beaming with happiness. 'Here's a chance to finally catch up with Ash…..and Brock too' was the only thought pounding in her head.

She bent down, picked up Azurill in her arms and petted Vaporeon's head before gesturing the mermaid-tailed pokemon to follow her.

As she re-entered the kitchen, she found the eldest Waterflower sitting on the dining table, having cereal.

"Hey Daisy, morning!" she waved, coming through the door.

"Hey Misty, like, morning!" Daisy exclaimed, patting the seat next to her.

"Daisy, I actually wanted to talk to you about something important" Misty whispered, eyeing her cereal completely slogged in milk, not looking very inviting indeed.

"What is it?" Her face turned serious.

"I'm leaving" murmured the youngest Waterflower sister.

"Leaving? Where to?" asked the blonde, shocked at her sister's words.

"To Sinnoh"

 **A/N:**

Nothing much to say except that I want to make few things very clear. This is a multi-chapter fic. Also, I always thought that misty will complete her dream and while Ash is travelling Sinnoh, she would also do her best at the gym. And, PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…

P.S. Please REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Shining Surprises**

First things first, I'm really sorry for not posting chapters earlier. Some crisis came up and I had to solve some things first. This is just a filler chapter. Things start going interesting from the next one. That doesn't mean that this is not worth reading. Sit back, and enjoy…..

 **VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT:** There is a mistake. Misty is taking GOLDUCK, NOT Pelipper. So, please, I don't want any flames or pointing out for the mistake.

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own Pokémon. Fine?

 **TWO HEARTS FOR EACH OTHER**

"Sinnoh? But why?" Daisy asked, utterly confused.

"Cause I have to go there" Misty simply replied.

"Misty! Like, stop with the vague answers!" the blonde whined. "Just get to the point"

"Geez, okay! Well, you see I was just about to eat my cereal and….."

For the next ten minutes, the redhead explained the talk with the renowned professor to her eldest sister detail by detail. Meanwhile, the latter was listening intently, her expression growing more solemn and serious with each word.

When the clarification was finally over, a weird silence filled the air, which was broken by the younger sister's voice. "Daisy, will you manage the gym while I'm gone? Will you do it for me?"

The blonde appeared to tense up at the question, but with a smile, she put her hand on Misty's shoulder reassuringly. "That's all right Misty. I will take care of the gym. I don't know if I will be as good as you, but I will surely try my best."

"Thank you, Daisy. I owe you one" the redhead replied, cupping Daisy's hand with both of hers.

"You don't own me anything, Misty. It's about time we do something for you when you've been doing so much for us for the past years" the elder sister said, caressing her little sister's cheek with her free hand affectionately. "Plus, I THINK Ash is in Sinnoh too. Go and meet him, kay?"

"Thanks Daisy, you're the best" the redhead spoke after a pause.

"Oh, believe me, I know" the older girl winked. "But what about your breakfast?"

Misty looked at the slogged dish and immediately turned away. "Ugh! That has turned non-edible. I can't eat it!" she moaned, "I think maybe I could-"

Her sentence was cut short by a loud beep.

'BEEP, A challenger is waiting at the gym, BEEP'

"Oh, about the gym!" she exclaimed, getting up. "I'll be back in the evening Daisy"

"Kay, little sis" the blonde smiled. "Now go kick some challenger butt"

"Sure, um…Daisy?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you prepare the Pokémon I'm taking? Just make sure they are all right and in full health."

"Fine. Now, go. Otherwise the challenger will throw a huge tantrum. I don't even want to remember the past incidences."

"Okay, okay, I'm going" Misty yelled exasperated, biting into an apple while going to the battle arena.

As she entered the stadium she saw a boy, tapping his foot on the marble tiled floor impatiently. He had blonde hair, with a strip of red in the left. He had on blue jeans with a baggy tee shirt. His eyes were a strange mixture of blue and gray, giving off a condensing aura. As he looked at the redhead in front of him, his gaze went even colder.

"Finally, the Gym leader has arrived," the boy said coldly. "They never should make girls as Leaders. They take forever to come and are not half as good"

"Typical male ego mindset. I will show you what girls can do!" The redhead replied gritting her teeth. "You are not even able enough to win the Cascade badge"

"You'll regret this" he yelled from the opposite platform. "No one insults Nell and gets away with it! Go Venusaur"

"We'll just see about that! Go Blastoise" Misty replied, throwing a pokeball in the air.

As the fully evolved forms of the starter Pokémon of Kanto took their places on the floating platforms, both the trainers were glaring, shooting draggers at each other.

"Let's get going, Venusaur vine whip!" Nell shouted. As the whips were about to make contact with the shellfish Pokémon, he dived into the water.

"Blastoise, water gun attack!" As soon as the words left her mouth, a large surge of water were shot from the cannon extensions on the Pokémon's back, hitting the grass type in the face. He grunted, but the attack was not enough to bring him down.

"Venusaur, use razor leaf!" Several powered leaves started shooting out from the grown flower at the back of the dual Pokémon.

"Blastoise, withdraw!" the Gym Leader yelled, knowing full well that this attack would cause major damage.

The water type retreated to his shell, dodging the super effective move in the process. Meanwhile, Nell was getting more and more frustrated by the second. You could tell by witnessing the twitch of his brows.

"End this now! Solar beam!" the blonde smirked, but seeing the calm expression on the opponent's face, he couldn't hide his nervousness.

"Use Hydro cannon!" Misty said, smiling as several beams of water shot out of the various holes in the shell of the shellfish Pokémon. The beams began swirling around as the shell started spinning rapidly, making its way to Venusaur, who was gathering energy for the Solar beam, left defenseless against any attack.

As the water attack made contact, the dual grass and poison type was thrown backwards, facing his back against the wall. 'That's what I wanted' the redhead thought while the other trainer looked on as his Pokémon took the beating.

"Now, use Ice beam" A blue and white sparking ball of energy formed in the water type's mouth, hitting directly at the forehead of the grass type who, at the same time, unleashed the Solar beam, but at the wall.

A small, white mist had formed on surface on the surface of the pool, hiding the verdict of the battle. As the smoke cleared, Blastoise jumped and landed on the platform in Misty's side. He looked tired, having scratches here and there, but showing no signs of defeat. Meanwhile, the opponent wasn't looking so good. Venusaur had suffered a lot of damage. His solar beam had gone wasted, he had lost most of his health and a few large chunks of ice were still clinging onto him. After a few moments, the grass type fell down on his front, handing over the victory to the water type.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Blastoise. The victory goes to Misty of Cerulean Gym!" the referee announced, raising the flag in the redhead's direction.

"Woah! Blastoise, excellent job!" Misty exclaimed holding up a pokeball. "You deserve a nice rest."

She turned to the challenger, smirking. His cool dude attitude was crumbling, embarrassment seeping into his face. He looked down, not wanting to meet the winner's gaze.

"Maybe now you have understood how a girl can beat you even with the type disadvantage," she said, gesturing to the exit doors. "Anyways the exit is from the left. Goodbye"

And with that, she left.

As she was leaving, her mind drifted back to the person of her fascination- Ash Ketchum. How he was so different from other people. So sweet and caring, unlike the boy she had just swept the floor off of. 'Maybe I will meet you, Ash. And when I will, I will tell you what I've wanted to tell for so long.'

 **Meanwhile, in the Sinnoh region** **…**

"Oh, I'm tired. How much more till the next city, Brock?" asked Dawn, exasperated from walking all day. She was practically grumbling now, and she was the most cheerful person Ash and Brock had met, alongside May.

"If we go by the map, we will reach Pastoria city day after tomorrow" the spiky haired boy replied, eyeing the sky. "Maybe we should stop now. We will hit the road tomorrow."

"Yay!" the bluenette exclaimed, jumping alongside Piplup. "Finally, we can have some rest."

Ash smiled at the young coordinator. It was always good to know that someone was happy. He wasn't sad himself but for some unknown reason his usual adventure spirit was damp today.

"Hey Ash, could you gather some firewood so that I can prepare dinner?" the breeder asked, noticing the forlorn expression on his friend's face but not saying anything.

"Sure thing, Brock. Be right back" he replied, and went off towards the thick woods. "Let's go Pikachu"

"Pika!" the little mouse exclaimed while running to his trainer, jumping in his shoulder.

After fifteen minutes, Ash and Pikachu returned, hands full of twigs and thin branches. The breeder relieved them of their load and started to cook his infamous 'Brock stew'.

Dawn was playing with Piplup and Pikachu while Ash was lost in his thoughts about a certain redhead. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her persona, her temper, her nature, her arguments, her sarcasm, her mallet, everything. When Ash thought about her, he felt himself lost in a world where only he and she would be there and he will finally confess to her what he wanted to say for a long time.

But his train of thoughts was interrupted by his friend's voice. "Dinner is ready everyone!"

As usual, the raven haired trainer was the first to take his food, double than anyone else. Food was the only thing that could take his mind off Misty. Plus, he was hungry from all the walking, so naturally he stuffed his face in the most humanly inhuman way possible.

"Brock, this stew is amazing!" praised Dawn, as she ate her share in a more nice way.

"Yah! Bwock, you mawwke daliciuss fud" chimed in Ash, his mouth full of the stew.

"Thanks guys" the breeder replied, sweatdropping at the younger trainer's eating habits.

After the dinner was over, the trio retreated to their sleeping bags. But one was not able to sleep, no matter what. His mind was filled with strange thoughts, like something was about to happen but he didn't know what. It was something good, he was sure of it, but the thought of not knowing was driving him crazy.

After tossing and turning for about an hour, he got out of his sleeping bag and went further, from the place they were staying for the night, into the woods. Soon, he came across a lake and sat by the shore of the water body. The water seemed pure, and the air was rustling the leaves of the trees and shrubs, giving the place a peaceful vibe.

"Hey, Ash" greeted the breeder, sitting beside the trainer.

"Brock? Whatcha doing here?" asked the raven haired trainer, surprised by his best friend's presence.

"I could ask the same thing"

"Point taken"

A silence filled the air, which was broken by Brock's voice.

"So Ash, what's up"

"Nothing"

"Oh, come on, you know you can't fool me. I noticed your expressions earlier. Something's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I'm getting these strange feelings…"

"Like how?"

"Like I feel that something's about to happen."

"Is it something bad?"

"No. it, kind of, feels good….."

"It's something about Misty?"

"….."

"Ash?

"I'm not sure exactly, but it seems like it"

"What do these feeling feel like?"

"Like they are telling me something good is about to happen. Like I'm going to meet someone special"

"The someone special could be Misty"

"But Brock that's not possible. She is all the way in cerulean, running the gym. Why would she come here?"

"I know it seems unlikely, but it could happen"

"I sure hope so Brock"

"Anything else troubling you?"

"Nope, thanks for talking to me Brock"

"Anytime, Ash"

And so saying, the two companions returned to the camp, unaware that their third friend was listening to their conversation. Dawn was awed by Ash's words, she never knew he had such a side to him. 'He must really love this Misty girl' she thought as she followed after the two boys, maintaining a safe distance between her and them. 'If he loves her, she must be sweet. I would really like to meet her.'

Little did she know, her wish was about to come true very soon…..

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **A/N:** So, that's it guys. This was a filler chapter. Next chapter will be more interesting.

Also, PLEASE REVIEW. I promise next chapters will come out faster.

A BIG THANK YOU to Poke shipper, Guest, Twenty4Seven for their support and for reviewing.

As for Dragon's Blaze and St. Elmo's fire, I will write however I wish. I appreciate your opinion and the same is expected from both of you.

Brtnvm: I am glad I could do it

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…..


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE**

First of all. I want to say SORRY to all the readers out there because this is possibly the last time I am posting anything on this site. I won't write anymore. I am sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that, but I can't do anything about it.

In the last few days, I have gone through some serious demotivation. I feel like I am not wanted anymore.

I don't have it in me what it takes to be a good fanfiction author. I love all your appreciation, but deep down I feel like I am a good-for-nothing loser. I don't think I have written or will write anything good.

The day I have started writing, my insecurities have increased, my relations have shattered and recently my PC also broke down. So maybe it's just not meant to be. Sorry if I ever said anything wrong to you or hurt you in any way.

Last but not the least, I want to say, Thank you to all my readers! Your reviews made me smile, I felt good. Your appreciation was wonderful. I feel very guilty to leave you hanging, but I think it's for the best.

Thanks for support and Sorry because possibly I won't ever post anything again. All the people who ever fav, followed or reviewed my story are always held dear.

Goodbye

Signing off (possibly forever)

Jeniffer


	4. Chapter 3

**Shining Surprises**

I know I said that I won't write but when I was chilling, I opened this site and looked through the reviews again, and the next moment, I had started writing the third chapter. I started this story and I always complete what I start so, for me there is no backing off now. I promise that I will complete ALL my stories, no matter what. Now, just sit back and enjoy…..

 **Disclaimer** **-** Do I have to do this yet again? Fine! I don't nor ever will own Pokémon or its characters. I do own Alessandra though.

 **MEETING AN OLD FRIEND**

 **7:00 AM**

The digital clock beeped as the young redhead skidded down the stairs cheerfully, quite unusual for a person who had a sleepless night. The excitement was just too much for her to handle.

"I can't believe I am going to Pastoria gym for a whole month!" she squealed, but then her expression grew serious. "What if I mess up? What if I am not up to the mark?"

"Like, chill little sis" Daisy exclaimed, putting a reassuring hand on her younger sister's shoulder. "You'll be fine! You are a Waterflower after all."

"Uh…..thanks?" Misty muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"Now go and change. You don't want to travel in your pajamas, do you?"

"Nope….but my…..uh…..bag's not packed…"

"What!?"

"Yeah, actually I was so dead tired after battling the trainers yesterday that I went straight to sleep. Sorry"

"Misty! Like, how can you be so irresponsible?"

"I am sorry…."

"Don't worry, like, little sis" Lily exclaimed, holding out a large sky blue backpack. "We got your back on this one."

"And your pokeballs are ready too!" Violet squealed, appearing beside her pink haired sister while showing her hands, full of ten white and red spheres.

"Huh? Since when did you two become so nice?" the redhead's eyes widened in surprise at her sisters' unusual kindness.

"Oh, we were, like, forever" Lily replied, putting the object down. "Geez, this is quite heavy!"

"Oh really? Do I need to remind you of the time when I let you pack my bag to Johto? After loitering for a long time when I finally opened it, all that was inside was lipstick, lip gloss and other useless makeup stuff!" Misty yelled in frustration.

"But we did put some like clothes in it…" Violet interjected, albeit sheepishly.

"Yeah, a bikini! So thoughtful" Misty muttered, her usual sarcasm seeping through.

"But we-" Lily started to speak but was cut short by the oldest Waterflower's yell.

"Okay! Cut it out, you three!" her shout made all three faces turn to her. She then turned to the youngest one. "Misty, it's already 7:30. You better get ready now if you don't wanna miss the flight"

"I will, just let me confirm that I am not gonna wear a two-piece all the time at the Pastoria gym." She then turned to Lily and Violet. "Have you packed my shorts?"

"Yep"

"My favorite denim skirt?"

"Cent"

"The red knot top?"

"Obviously"

"The yellow jacket?"

"Done"

"The black tee?"

"Course"

"…."

"See? We like told you this time we like got your back"

"Yeah, thanks guys" the redhead gazed at them with gratitude in her features.

"Like, that's good and all, but you may want to get ready like right now," Lily exclaimed, shoving Misty to her room. "Go now!"

"Okay okay, geez!" the youngest sister managed to yell before she was thrown into the sky blue colored room.

After half an hour, our favorite redhead was ready to go. She had on a pair of ripped black jeans with a strappy, white top and a long, red and navy blue checkered cotton overcoat with three-fourth sleeves. Her flaming hair was up in a high ponytail with bangs left at the front to frame her face.

When she finally made it down to the hall, her sisters were apparently waiting for her, looking a bit…sad. She timidly walked to the exit gate but stopped a few yards away. "So, bye guys. I'll see you later, I guess," she knew that her sisters weren't the best when showing, but they did love her. "I'll miss you"

"We'll miss you too" Daisy managed to speak before she wrapped her arms around the youngest one. "Take care"

"Like, all the best, little sis"

"Don't forget to call regularly"

"I won't, I promise" she smiled before exiting the glass double-doors. "Bye sisters"

"Like, bye baby sister!"

After crossing the Cerulean Cape, she finally reached the Cerulean Airport. It was newly renovated and had been fully transformed. It looked like a cross between the deepest depth of the oceans and hottest volcanic magma. The planes were in a shade of blue depending on ranks while the platform and the waiting arena was a shade of deep red and black with a beautiful combination of sea green and teal. It had become quite popular and people from nearby cities were also always about.

Misty couldn't help but beam at the surroundings. After a while, she finally found her plane and took her seat. As the plane was taking off, she dozed off sub-consciously, a result of last night's sleep deprivation hangover. As she slipped from conscious hands, she felt herself getting into the shoes of her dreamland….

 **XXXX**

In a beautiful countryside, Misty was sitting on a large tree, looking over at the beautiful sunset which was painting the sky a bright shade of pink and yellow. The tree was a cherry blossom, from which small, pink petals were detaching by the gentle breeze in small groups. The whole area was adorned with pretty flowers and lively Pokémon.

As she was finding solace and soothe in this picturesque landscape, she noticed a figure coming from behind some bushes. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a white and blue jacket with a pair of baggy jeans. He also had a red and white cap, a trademark Pokémon league symbol. Misty squinted her eyes to properly see who it was…..

"Ash?...Ash!" she screamed hysterically, scrambling down the tree. The small outgrown twigs were scraping her smooth skin, but she didn't care. The excitement of seeing her best friend was just too much. As soon as she reached him, Misty wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh Ash, I missed you so much!"

As she hugged him even tighter, she felt a distinct aura coming from him. It was not the usual bubbly and chirpy one. It was…kind of deceiving. But she didn't pay any attention to it. All that mattered to her then was that she and ash were finally together again…. As she pulled away from him, she gazed into his eyes. But the smile on her lips disappeared when she didn't see any emotions of recognition or happiness. Instead, they were filled with shock, confusion and awkwardness.

"Uh….who are you?" Ash muttered, searching her face for any familiar signs. "And how do you know my name?"

"Ash, are you saying? I am Misty! How can you forget that?" the redhead stammered, shock seeping into her voice.

"Misty….I am sorry that name doesn't ring a bell" he replied confidently, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ash! I am...M…Misty. D-don't you recognize me?" her voice was breaking badly while her eyes started brimming with tears.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he eyed her with arrogance, shrugging his shoulders to show his carelessness. "The only girl I know is Dawn, my girlfriend."

"D-d-dawn? Your girlfriend?" Now, she couldn't control her tears anymore and small droplets of tears began cascading down her face. Her teal orbs were filled with hurt, disappointment and deceit. But Ash wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Yes! She's real sweet" he declared with triumph, putting his hands on his hips. "Come, Dawn!"

As she turned, she saw her. The girl who had stolen Ash from her. The girl who had stolen her best friend. The girl who…

"You see, he only loves me Misty. There's no place for you in his heart" Dawn sneered. She then pulled Ash towards her, leaving only a few inches between her and Ash's face. Even though her vision was blurry from crying, she could fully see her love being stolen from her. After giving the redhead a confident smirk, the bluenette closed her eyes and brought her face closer to the raven-haired trainer. The inches reduced to a centimeter and finally…..

"NO!" Misty shouted, jumping right in her seat. She blinked her eyes repetitively and finally understood that she was in the plane, not in the deceiving beautiful valley. A pretty air hostess came up to her, concerned and helpful. "Madam, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." She faked a smile. "I am totally fine."

"Okay, ma'am," she replied. "If you need anything, just call me by pressing the blue button on the seat."

"Sure, thanks." And with that she slumped back in the seat, a bit disorganized but relaxed. As she glanced out of the sealed window, she could see the beautiful city and all the lively people around, which brought a smile to her face. It seemed so much like Cerulean. 'I will do anything I can for this city and its people.'

As Misty made her way into the Gym, she was enchanted by the sheer cleanliness and maintenance of the place. She was totally mesmerized by all the water Pokémon in the tanks and stopped to admire them. The Gyarados, Floatzel, Quagsire….

"Strong, aren't they?" a voice came from behind, startling her.

"Huh?" she exclaimed, turning around. After seeing who it was, she became composed. "Yeah, they seem very powerful."

"Thanks," the man smiled, and stuck his hand out. "You must be Misty, the gym leader of cerulean city."

"Yes Mr. Wake, nice to meet you!" the redhead replied, shaking The Torrential Masked Master's hand with her own.

They kept talking about all kinds of topics including the gyms, maintenance, water Pokémon, battling strategy, breeding etc. until another female made appearance. "Excuse me, sir. Your flight to Kanto is leaving in thirty minutes"

"Oh, right! I am just leaving" he chuckled before signaling to the redhead. "She's my assistant, Alessandra. She'll help you while you're here."

"Nice to meet you, Alessandra" Misty piped up, gazing at her. She was wearing an orange summer dress, with red belle flats. She had long, blonde hair which went beautifully with her light skin. But the most mesmerizing feature about her was her unusual yellow eyes.

"The pleasure's all mine Misty" the blonde greeted back while shaking her hand. "Sir, it's time for your flight."

"Yes, yes, I am leaving" he said before exiting the doors of the Pastoria Gym. "Take care, Misty and Alessandra."

"Goodbye, Mr. Wake"

"Goodbye, Sir"

The two females glanced at each other and broke into simultaneous smiles when a strange sound began echoing all over the stadium. Misty glanced at the other woman for explanation. "Oh, looks like a challenger has arrived. Can you battle them now?"

"Sure, let's get things going!" the redhead exclaimed while cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, I will just register them." Alessandra said, going towards the waiting arena. "It'll not be more than a minute"

"Kay, let me choose my Pokémon" she spoke, rummaging through her bag.

Alessandra made her way to the area and saw three figures standing there. Assuming them to be the challengers, she greeted them politely. "Hello, are you here for a match with the Gym Leader?"

"Yes, I am here for winning the Fen badge." A trainer with raven-black hair exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

"Okay, and what might your names be?" the assistant asked.

"I'm Ash" the trainer replied.

"I'm Dawn" the bluenette girl spoke.

"You can call me honey" the boy with spiky, brown hair said, hearts in his eyes.

"Huh?" all three looked up to where Brock had been a minute ago, but he was not there anymore. Instead he was on his knees before the blonde.

"Can you touch my hand? I want to tell my friends I have been touched by an angel" he squealed, dancing his hands in front of her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, totally baffled. Discomfort was clearly evident on her face.

Before anyone could even speak anything, a white light began materializing from one pokeball on the breeder's waist. The white light dissipated after a moment, revealing it to be a Croagunk, who quieted down Brock with a low intensity poison jab on his side.

As he was crying in the corner alongside holding his side, another female entered the scene. As Ash saw who it was, he couldn't contain his happiness. He didn't know how, but he started running towards the unsuspecting redhead. "Misty?... Misty!"

When Misty saw Ash, she held out her hand. A smile was dancing upon her lips. She couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. Deep down, he was the same old Ash. Imagine her surprise when at last, his running sprint was broken as he threw his arms around her, holding onto her tightly. After a moment of surprise, she wrapped her arms around his back. They were lost in each other's embrace, neither one of them letting go. As for Ash, he couldn't totally decode what was going on with him but right now it didn't matter. He was with the one girl he wanted and he could just stay like this forever. But, something had to be said. Without moving he quietly whispered in her ear.

"Misty?"

"Yeah, Ash?"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **A/N:** I know you must be thinking what kind of a person this author is. So, let me clear something. I WILL continue all my fics, and I WILL COMPLETE all my stories.

Even though this is not my best piece of work, all I am asking is a little support from your side. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE…

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME….

Signing off

Jeniffer


	5. Chapter 4

**Shining Surprises**

My vacations are going on, so I have a lot of free time on my hand. I will post chapters regularly, but the length of the chapters will be a bit reduced. So, sit back and enjoy…..

 **IS IT REAL?**

After a long time of holding on, the physical contact of the duo was broken by Dawn coughing loudly. Embarrassed, Ash and Misty stepped away from each other, a bright blush grazing their cheeks. Misty was screaming internally, she couldn't make out why Ash had done that, not that she was complaining. His contact was warm and bubbly, with a tint of childishness. She glanced over to his side, only to find him staring back at her. The realization only intensified her blush further until she looked as red as a rose. Ash himself looked the perfect example of a tomato, while glancing at the object of his interest ever so often. After Brock came out of his after-rejection-depression state did he really notice who had made Ash lose his senses. "Misty? Long time no see!"

"Hey Brock, how've you been?" the redhead replied, hugging him lightly.

"I am as good as ever, how about you? How's the gym?"

"The gym's great. Right now, Daisy is running it along with Lily and Violet"

"Oooh, your beautiful, sensational sisters! The delightful Daisy, vivacious Violet and lovely Lily"

"Here we go again…" Misty whined, slapping her forehead. 'But I am glad he hasn't changed, it would be boring without him trying to woo every single pretty woman he meets.'

"Hi, I am Dawn! Nice to meet you" the bluenette exclaimed, holding out her hand in front of the water Pokémon trainer.

"And I am Misty, the gym leader of…." The redhead began, shaking her outstretched hand with her own, but was cut midway.

"Cerulean city! I know. You are a great water Pokémon trainer and aspire to be water Pokémon master someday, right?" Dawn interjected, a knowing smile dancing on her lips.

"Right! But how did you know?" she asked, surprised beyond limits.

"Oh, you know, someone just can't stop rambling about you" and with that, the blunette's smile turned into a smirk as her eyes darted in Ash's direction. As the redhead turned around, she saw him looking very embarrassed. As he gazed over to her, she gave him a sympathetic smile. This smiling and staring went on for like forever. At first, Dawn was confused about why they weren't talking and catching up with each other but now everything made sense to her. They didn't need any words to communicate with each other. They shared this special bond which didn't need refurbishing or long talks to survive. This bond could be recognized by anyone who ever had any relationship.

"How are you, Ash?" she asked, emotions dancing in her teal orbs. No matter what, she was always glad to see him okay.

"I...Uh I'm f-fine" he stuttered, showing his lopsided grin.

And with that, the conversation stopped. They both were gazing into each other's eyes, finding warmth and solace in them. Sub consciously, Ash and Misty began leaning towards each other, reducing the inches between them into centimeters. This time the blame of breaking the lovebirds was on Alessandra. "Um…Misty? Do you know them?"

"Yeah, we used to travel together in Kanto and Johto. They are my best friends."

"Even me?" Dawn asked sheepishly, not wanting to break the ambiance.

"Even you!" Misty replied, putting a reassuring hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "It will be nice to actually talk to a sensible friend. My sisters on the other hand….."

"Are they bad, Misty?" the coordinator asked.

"Not bad, but they are a bit stupid"

"Not to be rude, but I have to battle this gym in order to win the Fen badge. Then I will be one step closer to competing in the Sinnoh league and finally being the best!" Ash interjected, pumping his fist in the air top show his enthusiasm.

"But Ash, you haven't forgotten that you had deposited all your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center for healing, have you?" Brock said,

"The Pokémon Center? Y-yeah, yeah I totally re-remember!" he stuttered. He had actually forgotten, but dare him to admit it!

"Oh please Ash. Everyone knows how stupid you are! Just admit that you forgot it." The redhead smirked, looking at him with a winning smile.

"I did not"

"You did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Please, guys. Just calm down" Dawn said, shocked by their stupid argument. And she thought that they were supposed to be best friends!

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Did n-"

"Okay, cut it out you two!" Brock's yell finally grabbed their attention. "We can only battle the gym leader if you have Pokémon, so let's go grab them. We can come back and then you can finally battle."

"Excuse me, but if you want to battle the gym leader, you have to register first" Alessandra said, holding up a thick notepad. "Your name?"

"Ash Ketchum. But, can I ask you something?" he whispered, a bit unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the Gym Leader of Pastoria city?"

"Your best friend"

"What?"

"Yeah..."

Faces of Ash, Dawn and Brock turned to the redhead, their eyes as big as saucers. "What? I am only temporary. The real gym leader is Crasher Wake, the water type specialist."

"That's cool. At least it gave us a reason to meet again." Ash said, his russet eyes full of emotions.

This particular statement made Misty stop in her tracks and she looked in his direction, only to meet his kind and caring eyes. His words held so much emotion, and his tone and way of saying was so innocent and gullible that she fell in love with him all over again.

"So, let's go get your Pokémon Ash," Dawn exclaimed, pulling him out of his reverie. "Without Pokémon, you can't battle Misty"

"Yeah, let's go Misty!" the raven-haired trainer said, pulling his best friend's arm. This contact sent shivers down the duo's spines, but he didn't let go.

"Sorry, Ash. I can't, I have to battle trainers here. But I will be waiting for you to get back" she smiled apologetically. No matter how much she wanted to travel with him again, she knew she couldn't shun her duties.

"Really?" He asked, bewildered by that small statement.

"Yeah, after all our verdict of the battle is Cerulean gym is still pending" she answered, with mischief reflecting in her eyes.

"There's no need for verdict. Everyone knows that I won."

"Oh please, Staryu had defeated Butterfree."

"But Pidgeotto had defeated Starmie"

"He didn't defeat Starmie, team rocket had interrupted the battle"

"You should be thanking them. If they hadn't interrupted, it would've been a clear victory."

"Oh please, Starmie would've defeated Pidgeotto"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Brock shouted, exasperated by the consistent quarrels. "Come on, Ash. If you don't bring back the Pokémon, how will you battle her to decide the winner?"

"Okay, I will be back. Prepare for the match Misty!" Ash shouted before darting from the doors.

"Looking forward to it!" the redhead yelled back. She then turned to her spiky-haired friend. "He hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

"Nope, he's as lively as ever," Brock replied, before following him out of the gym. "See ya in a bit"

"Kay, Brock" she waved. "Bye, Dawn!"

"Bye, Misty" the bluenette politely smiled before heading out of the doors.

After the trio had departed, Alessandra couldn't keep her curiosity any longer. Misty and Ash's relationship was confusing her. "Misty, what is Ash to you?"

"Huh?" the redhead responded by a confused expression.

"I mean, what is the relationship between you both?"

Listening to this question, Misty stopped for a second to contemplate what to say. Finally she settled for a nice one. "Ash is my best friend."

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **A/N:** Nothing much to say except please review if you like this and want me to continue. This was just a filler chapter with a lot of fluff (I hope). The next chapter consists of the three-on-three battle between ash and misty.

I know this chapter is not very good, but a little support is necessary. PLEASE REVIEW…

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…


	6. Chapter 5

**Shining** **Surprises**

 **Me** \- "Okay, so it's been like, a while since I posted anything on this fic, right?"

Readers- "You call NINE freaking months a while?"

Me- "What the….. Nine?!"

Readers- "Well, if you start counting from May 2018, it's been 9 months. Hell, a baby is born in nine months; you couldn't update a damn fic?"

Me- "Oh shit, I am doomed….."

Hey guys, I am back! And with another chapter to this fanfic. This will be chapter of the battle between Ash and Misty. I am so sorry to not posting sooner, but well, what can I say? Nothing except sit back, and enjoy….

 **Note** \- KINDLY READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. Thank you

 **Disclaimer** **-** Well, I never did nor ever will own pokemon

 **THE BATTLE OF POKÉMON, WITS AND...LOVE?**

MISTY'S POV

"…and then I had to leave for my gym in Cerulean" I finished, and couldn't help the corner of my lips bending upwards. I could never forget that day; it was like the time came to a still and the hands of the clock never moved after that moment. It was all so vividly planted inside my mind that the events started playing themselves in front of my eyes…the videophone conversation with my sisters, my horror when I discovered that I had to leave…go away from him. And that dumb Ash, he didn't even realize why I was behaving like that, like come on! But I'm not sure I can blame him, he was just a kid back then and there's a highly significant chance that he has not changed, not like I wanted him to, anyway. I always win in our intellectual fights, and I definitely don't want to change that. But I really wish he would understand things like feelings better which had nothing to do with Pokémon, and well if the….wait! I am rambling. Get yourself together, idiot!

I looked up from my position to see Alessandra sitting on the sofa. We had come into the interiors of gym for a bit of talking because she was really interested in my and Ash's story, but who never was?

"Alessandra? What are you thinking?" I asked, shaking her slightly by her shoulder. The continuous stare that she was giving to the floor was creeping me out.

"Huh?" She suddenly jerked up, and looked at me with open eyes, almost bringing me to feel guilty for interrupting her thoughts. "What did you say?"

"Nothing much, what exactly are you thinking? You've got this contemplated look on your face…" I asked, trying to comprehend something through her eyes. They have the most distinct yellow color I have ever seen, I wonder what her parents look like.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to analyze something" she replied, but I could sense that she was a bit unsure, but I didn't wanna be imposing so I let it slip. "Anyway, there's something more important I have to ask you"

"What?" I was actually confused and to be honest, a bit nervous as to what she would ask me. There were a whole lot of things she could ask, but I didn't want to lay my life out for everybody to see. I actually like to keep a bit of my life private, no matter what anyone says. She didn't ask right away, and every hair on my hand stood up with anticipation. I couldn't help biting my lip, but come on! It's a nervous habit. Everybody has one. I watched as she stood up and walked to the counter, picking up her register which contains who the hell knows what, and started scribbling something. It was way too away for me to see anything. She looked up and met my gaze, her eyes warm and cool at the same time. "What Pokémon are you gonna use for the battle?"

I felt a huge gash of relief pass through me and I finally released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I giggled a bit on my wayward imagination. Someone has rightly said, most of the problems are in your head.

"What are you laughing on? You look almost relieved" she asked, her features set on a smirk.

"It's nothing, just a bit of complication" I shook my head. "And to answer your earlier question, I haven't decided yet" and it's true, I hadn't.

"But Misty, you better should. I have to, you know, kinda submit the daily activities to the PIA everyday"

"What?"

"Yes, it's a bit too much of organization, but the PIA has made a rule that a person would have to record every activity in the gym and submit it by 11:00 PM every day."

"And if you miss it?"

"You'd be called the very next morning for interrogation and explaining yourselves"

"It's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but its kinda okay"

"Listen, I know that you will manage, but if you need my help all you have to do is ask" I said, putting my hand on her hands, which were over the register. It was a bit too much for just missing one day. It was actually cruel if you think about that.

"Really? Thank you so much!" The look in her eyes was enough to tell how honestly glad she was. It sent tingles to my heart. Seeing someone else smile because of you, isn't that the best feeling in the world?

"And to help you, I have finally decided what Pokémon I will use for the battle" I told her, planning some strategies in my head. I thought about choosing new Pokémon for him, except one….

"Okay, and what might they be?" she replied, opening the cap of the pen.

"First I have decided on my Vaporeon" I said, trying and failing miserably to keep the pride out of my voice but it wasn't possible. She was way too strong for a Pokémon of her species. You could never believe the sheer power of the bubble jet Pokémon.

"The next one?" she asked, not lifting her pen from the surface of the paper.

"Gyarados"

"So, you have decided to use the Gym's Pokémon?"

"What? No! I was talking about mine."

"Oh, I am sorry…"

"Don't be, it's alright"

"What's your third Pokémon?"

"Third one?" and I just pondered on that, 'cause I had not decided between Milotic and Cloyster. Both were excellent in their own way. Cloyster was obviously better in matters of strength, but I wanted to save it for other challengers later. I was almost on the verge of saying Milotic, but I got a sudden brain wave and my mind went in the flashback of that particular day…

 _As I sat in the compound with a mug of coffee and a fashion magazine, I couldn't help but wonder at these sudden turn of events. Just few hours ago, I was about to start another day in my monotonous life, but then a phone call had changed everything. How uncertain life is, these small incidents can tell better than anything else._

 _As I took another sip of the black drink, my eyes swam over this particular object which sat precariously in the middle of the table right in front of me. This red and white sphere was clenching at my insides and I couldn't clear my head completely. But I had to do something. So, leaving the coffee behind, I extended my fingers to wrap around the pokeball that I had just obtained, and which didn't belong to me at all. I felt a warm sensation run through me, and it was better than any warmth which came from a hot drink. Suddenly, I felt determined and got up from my sitting position. Throwing the pokeball to the ground, it shook and opened. White light materialized from the object and formed a shape I knew very well._

" _Squirtle! Squir!" Just one look at me, and he jumped into my arms, wrapping its small limbs around my body. Any thoughts of regret I had in my mind vanished immediately._

" _Hey, I am glad to see you too buddy" I replied, patting him lightly on his head._

 _After about an hour, which mostly consisted of him telling me about his adventures with the Squirtle Squad and me trying to understand him to the best of my abilities, we decided to train for a bit. I was actually amazed at the clarity with which I was able to understand him. I guess training with water types most of the time has its advantages. "Okay Squirtle, you gotta show me how much you've developed yourself. First we will see your attacks and then work on them, if needed. You okay with that?"_

" _Squirtle! Squirt Squirtle!" he got into a battle ready stance and gave me a thumbs up. Isn't he just adorable?_

 _After witnessing his water gun, hydro pump, skull bash and bubble beam, one thing was quite clear, he was amazingly powerful. He had improved and developed so much it was actually unbelievable. In all of my years, I hadn't seen a more powerful Squirtle. I was very impressed to say in the least…_

" _You will go far, Squirtle" was all I could manage._

"Squirtle!" I suddenly exclaimed, trying to focus on the present.

"What?" Alessandra asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Squirtle" I repeated. "That's my third Pokémon"

"Okay, done" she finished and shut her pen with a flourished click. "I'll just go feed this in the system. Won't be long"

"Sure" I answered, not sure of anything else. After she went through the doors, I also went to my room, YES! My personalized room in the gym. I figured I would need the pokeballs and Ash would be here any minute now. A swift smile brushed on my face. _Ash._ It was so good to see him again. I had a hunch I would meet him, but I certainly didn't expect him to be the first challenger here.

Okay, stop brooding! It's getting too much, isn't it?

NORMAL POV

"Hey Mist! I'm back!" Ash's voice echoed throughout the hall of the gym as he strode towards the battle arena. He had picked up his Pokémon from the Center and was now ready for his battle for the Fen badge. Hair on the back of his head were standing due to his ecstasy and he could barely control his excitement. A big, goofy, confident smile was plastered across his face, and his steps were actually big leaps. His two other companions were walking few feet behind him, as they had given up catching on him.

"Ash sure seems excited huh?" Dawn whispered to Brock, clutching Piplup n her arms.

"Yeah, he's battling with Misty after a long time, you know" Brock smiled, gazing at the overexcited trainer ahead of him.

"Hmm, but that's not the only thing I suppose?" she asked curiously.

"Huh?" Brock said, confusion etched on his features.

"He's behaving strange lately. As in, a good kind of strange." She answered, careful not to speak too loud.

"Yeah, I think I get you" The breeder and the coordinator exchanged knowing looks and then turned their attention to their companion, who was brimming with confidence.

"This is gonna be an easy battle. Turtwig, Buizel and Pikachu have got this" the raven haired trainer mused, looking at the electric mouse at his shoulder and then at the two pokeballs on his belt. Pikachu gave a nod and his cheeks sparked, showing the duplication of his trainer's feelings.

"Well, you do have a type advantage, Ash…." Dawn observed, using the knowledge from her mentor.

"But remember, Misty must have gotten strong as well. The officials don't name a gym as number one just like that. It takes a lot of work." The aspiring Pokémon doctor shared his wisdom with the other two, putting his hand on his chin.

"Oh come on! Let's do this" Ash answered confidently, walking into the stadium. He spotted the redhead right away at the corner of the seats, standing and observing all the water Pokémon in the tanks. "Hey, Misty!"

The water Pokémon trainer turned around and suddenly she was tackled by a yellow ball of fur. "Pikachupi!"

"Oh, Pikachu! I missed you so much!" She cooed, cuddling him and scratching behind his ears. The little Pokémon gave a happy "chaaa" in response.

"So, you missed me?" She asked playfully, stroking his shiny fur. At the question, Pikachu suddenly jumped and sat on the ground and started talking right away. "Pika! Pikapi pikachu chupika pikachupi chu pika pika kachu!"

Although no one could clearly understand what he was saying, it was still really cute to see him rambling on. After a while, Piplup also joined and together they started chatting and laughing.

"Awww, that's so adorable" both Misty and Dawn exclaimed at the same time.

"Guys come on! We have a battle to fight" Ash whined and pouted, putting his hands on his hips. "Come on Pikachu!"

"Okay, geez! Why are you so impatient?" Misty glared at him irritatingly. "After all this time, you are still a brat"

"Oh please Misty? Even you are eager for it" Ash pleaded, joining his hands and putting on his lopsided grin.

"On it, Ketchum" she shouted as they both raced to the pool. They both were shouting and laughing uncontrollably; it was just like the old times!

"You know what? They both are acting like immature kids" Dawn giggled before following them, Brock in pursuit.

As they entered, they found the duo on the opposite sides of the battling pool. The pool was actually the battlefield, with floating boards on the surface for the non-water types. Dawn and Brock took two seats close to the battle arena, while thinking who to cheer for.

"So Brock, who are you gonna support?" the coordinator asked, her innocent eyes filled with inner turmoil.

"Uh, I was just thinking about that Dawn. Ash is my friend but so is Misty. It's almost as difficult as making a decision between nurse joy and officer jenny." Brock entered into his girl-crazy mode, and Dawn decided it was better to leave him alone. As she glanced at the battlefield, she saw the atmosphere heating with the anxiety and tension of the oncoming battle. Both the opponents were looking as good as the other and it was difficult to make a choice on who was the better one. While Ash was practically jumping with ecstasy, Misty had a cool demeanor hiding from everyone how much this match meant to her. Her teal eyes were blazing with competition and will while Ash's russet eyes showed pure determination and antagonism.

"As a special favor Ash, I would let you choose your Pokémon first!" The redhead yelled from the opposing side, suppressing a smirk.

"Fine by me! Go Turtwig!" Ash shouted, throwing the familiar white and red sphere in the air, which was encasing the little grass type Pokémon.

"Turrt!" It gave a cry and got into his battle ready stance, putting more weight on his first two legs.

"Misty chooses Vaporeon!" She had merely uttered those words when a strong, blue whizz came out of nowhere and stopped at one of the floating platforms, revealing itself as the bubble jet Pokémon. She turned around and gave a determined look her trainer, who nodded in response.

"Whoa! That's pretty fast for a Vaporeon!" Ash exclaimed as he marveled at the swiftness of the water Pokémon. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was happy and proud of Misty for how well she had trained her.

"Yep, she has got special training, Ash. Prepare yourself, because we are not going down without a fight!" Misty's body got rigid, showing that she was ready for the battle.

"Neither are we!" the raven haired trainer snapped. "Okay, Turtwig! Use tackle"

Turtwig launched himself at the water Pokémon, but just as he was about to touch her, Vaporeon jumped and dodged the attack and jumped into the water. Ash's brows furrowed as he knew Turtwig couldn't get in the water. He dAshed his eyes in his opponent's side, but she was too concentrated on the happenings on the field to notice anything else.

"Vaporeon, now dissolve!" she said, and in an instant, Vaporeon started vanishing from sight. Everyone watched as the bubble jet Pokémon just disappeared from plain sight.

"I see you've got a move up your sleeve, Mist" Ash said, pulling up a smirk.

"You bet I have, Ash" she retorted, a naughty smile on her lips. "Use aurora beam!"

A rainbow colored beam of light hit the grass type, knocking it into the water. Turtwig didn't know how to swim, so it started flailing its arms about in the deep bowels of water.

"Oh no! Turtwig!" Ash screamed, all ready to jump in the water, but Misty's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, Ash. I got this" the redhead shouted, giving him a reassuring smile. "Vaporeon, get Turtwig out of the water!"

Sensing the urgency in her mistress' voice, Vaporeon immediately dashed to the grass Pokémon's side, lifted it on her sleek body and swam to one of the platforms. With a flick, she deposited it on the board. The closed lids of the grass Pokémon ensured that it was knocked out cold.

"Turtwig is unable to battle! The victory goes to the Gym Leader!" the referee announced, rising the red flag in the air.

"Turtwig, you did great. Have a rest" Ash said, returning the exhausted being to its pokeball. "Now, go Buizel!"

"Bui! Buiz!" Buizel materialized from its ball, and crossed his paws over its chest, measuring its opponent with narrowed eyes. His eyes ran over the blue Pokémon, and a smirk slowly spread over its face. He got into a battle stance and gazed in his master's way for directions.

Vaporeon suddenly seemed a bit scared, as if demons from the past were clawing at her skin. A look of horror started making residence in her face, affecting the stats considerably. Her limbs started shivering underneath her and it was at this time that Misty knew something was terribly wrong. Vaporeon looked back at the redhead with a horrific expression and suddenly everything made sense to her. But before Misty had a chance to say anything, Ash called out his move.

"Buizel, use your sonic boom!"

A dark ball emerged from the tail of the orange Pokémon and hurtled towards Vaporeon. It had hit hard, as was apparent from the pained cry of the bubble jet Pokémon. She was thrown at a platform, unable to defend herself against any attack. With humongous efforts, she tried to stand on her fours, shaking violently.

Misty was left speechless, as if her lips had been sealed. Her eyes were dipping into pools of brine tears and there was nothing else that she could do. She looked at her exhausted Pokémon, and for that moment, she forgot everything; Ash, the battle, the Gym, the badge and even that the mistake she was about to make could mark her career as the Gym Leader.

"Great Buizel! Now use your water gun!"

Just as the weasel-like Pokémon was about to shoot a stream of water at its opponent, Misty suddenly found her voice.

"NO!" She cried, her eyes growing large in panic and small tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't bear another second of being a mute spectator to her Pokémon being hurt; there was more to this matter than what met the eye. At her worried cry, Ash quickly stopped Buizel from attacking and his eyes immediately darted to her side, but Misty wasn't looking at him

"No! Don't hurt her, I-I forfeit the match…"

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**

 **A/N:** Yup, a cliffhanger. I really am sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner and I know no amount of excuses could please you so I will just cut the crap, kay? I couldn't induce more AAML in this chapter, but true love needs time to build, right? I didn't even realize that so many months had passed since I updated this story and I had other stories to write too.

Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter (THROUGH REVIEWS) if you want me to continue and as far as concerns of Misty forfeiting the match go, I am damn sure no one expected that, 'cause I didn't too, until I wrote it. Have a nice day, and do REVIEW, pretty please?

Oh, and to clear some things, it's the first time that I have written a portion from someone's POV, so tell me what you think about that. Also, I think I suck at writing Pokémon battles, but I guess it came out fine, right?

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **NOTE** : I want to say a few things, but for people, who want to know just the date of publishing, please scroll to the end. Thank you

Before I start, I apologize to all the readers who were expecting an update. This is NOT an update, it's my note.

 **WHY?**

I have read some reviews and people are asking me to update the stories. I also want to, but the circumstances right now don't allow so.

See, the thing is, I am residing in India, and I'm in 12th standard. For the students who are in 12th, there is an exam conducted at the end of school year (ie. in March). The percentage in those exams has a major role for decision of going to a college. The college I want to go to had a cutoff of 98.25% last year. You can imagine the stress and competition I am facing.

I was working my ass off for preparing for these exams and still am, that was the reason I wasn't able to update in so long.

 **AM I ABANDONING THESE STORIES?**

HELL NO! I could never abandon my creations. As I have said multiple times, I will complete these stories, no matter the time it takes.

 **WILL I UPDATE NOW?**

Unfortunately, no. I'm giving up my electronic devices, like mobile, laptop etc. to focus better.

 **WHEN CAN Y'ALL EXPECT THE UPDATES?**

It may seem a long while, but you may expect them from **APRIL 2020.** I know it's really long but exams will be conducted throughout March.

I know you may think that I'm not dedicated enough, but it's a question of my career. If you were in my shoes, will you prioritize your career or your writings?

 _My personal note:_

I am really sorry for making you wait that long, but please try to understand, my dear readers, that I'm working for my future. Hope you guys forgive me and try to understand my perspective.

Also, I solemnly promise, as soon as my exams are over, I will update and COMPLETE all my stories, every single one.

I just want you guys to be patient with me. Thank you for understanding.

Signing off

Jeniffer


End file.
